


这个王……口感不太一样？？？

by iwaspure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaspure/pseuds/iwaspure
Summary: PWP，言峰 meets C闪（在床上）的故事





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> ·OOC警告【土下座  
> ·轻微dirty talk警告
> 
> 原作/Fate系列  
> CP/言金  
> 背景/五战前

这个人不是吉尔伽美什。  
唔……至少不是他认识的那个——即便看上去没有任何区别。  
违和感来源于方方面面：相比平时只消耗了一半的零食和游戏机电量、晚餐时（居然）吃了两口豆腐、会自己收筷子，还有这个——手指伸进后穴时明显生涩了许多的触感。

 

言峰绮礼退出手指，手掌包覆着半边臀肉，一边揉一边细细品味着。  
手感比起之前的弹性似乎要软一些，肌肉含量比较少，是缺乏运动的王吗……

“等……等一下！”  
言峰捏着对方的屁股想得出神，差点没听到吉尔伽美什的轻声要求。——不过听到了他也不会在意就是了。  
“给本王住手你这个杂种！！”  
语气总算是稍微强硬了点。王都如此散发威严和震慑力了那就——  
等等。  
言峰绮礼抬起头，看到的却是吉尔伽美什面色潮红，眼眸半垂，呼吸声有些乱，显得有几分……羞赧？  
他愣住了。  
搞什么——这处女一样的反应？

言峰瞟了一眼吉尔伽美什。王的眼睛在夜色里显出了暗红色，仿佛底下有流动着的血。  
这个吉尔伽美什不是原来的那个。

幸运的是，在床上，言峰绮礼自信绝不会读错吉尔伽美什的眼神，换了个王也一样。  
并不是什么胆敢冒充英雄王的蠢货，这位估计和年幼的王类似，只是另一个状态下的他罢了。  
这·位吉尔伽美什并没有动怒，只是还没有做好要和杂种做的心理准备。  
或者说，单纯地，被吓到了。

更幸运的是，他同样自信着，能捏准王的每一个敏感带，换了个也一样。

事到临头才后悔是来不及的哦？

“啊，真的不要做吗？”神父的声音明显不怀好意。他的手从对方的背脊一路滑到腰侧握住，低头与他接了个吻。

本就微张的嘴唇毫无抵抗地被长驱直入。  
言峰绮礼托住他的后脑，一边揉着金发一边用他最喜欢的方式舔弄他的口腔，吮吸他的舌头。亲吻的感觉并不算青涩但仍有生疏感，可以感觉到对方暂时还处于被动的状态，咬一咬舌尖就往回缩了。扫过他的齿列时，甚至会发出细微的唔嗯声。  
对言峰绮礼来说，是个堪称神奇的体验。

他屈起膝盖，轻轻顶了顶对方的下体。他当然知道吉尔伽美什在床上的一切喜好，挑逗这位陌生的老熟人简直信手拈来。  
红色的眼睛还没瞪起来就又朦胧了下去，这具身体或许是没有经历，或许是过于久远，总之连一个缠绵的亲吻都无法抵抗。  
但这是吉尔伽美什嘛（虽说现在有些不同），也不见得有多想抵抗就是了。

要不要做下去啊。言峰突然想。  
虽然和忠贞什么的没有关系，但这好歹也是另一个英雄王。随便做了，会被他杀掉吗？又会被原来的那个杀掉吗？

言峰绮礼犹豫着结束了这个吻，俯视着身下紧闭着眼喘个不停的金色英灵。  
他不禁俯下身舔了一下对方通红的耳垂然后咬住。吉尔伽美什微微抖了一下，金色的发丝扫过了他的脸颊。  
有点痒。  
于是言峰绮礼松口，撑起身体，深深感叹因果报应来得如此之快。正是“事到临头再后悔也来不及了”。  
“……还真是纯情的王啊。”不说本意是讽刺还是赞美，总之就连神父自己都必须承认这话听着很让人不是滋味。  
面对如此直白的挑衅，吉尔伽美什反倒笑了：“哼……杂种——言峰绮礼。你这个人……还真是出乎本王意料啊。”  
他十分有王者气派地说，为了气息显得顺畅放慢了不少语速。  
“也罢，本王就饶恕你的无礼。要做就做下去吧，本王准了——让我看看，你能到什么地步。”

啊——。  
这才对。  
这才对啊，即便您是王，也是不能任性到随便撩起男人的欲望就撒手不管的啊。

“我必将让您登上巅峰。”  
他不禁低声承诺，随后再次吻住对方，换了种比较温柔的方式。  
不会主动诱惑的吉尔伽美什，不习惯性爱的生涩的吉尔伽美什，全新的口味，适合赶时髦的人。  
青苹果一般的清脆甘甜。  
在一些细微的地方又是熟悉的口感，同时也适合恋旧的人。  
这颗苹果应该也一样带毒吧。  
他放开吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，咬住了他的喉结。

“嗯！”  
一声轻轻的闷哼，却让言峰绮礼立刻停住抬头飞快地看了一眼——没办法，此时此刻这种表情，不好好观赏简直抱憾终身。  
洞察力惊人的金色英灵似乎看到了他眼神底下愉快的恶意，不满地瞪了他一眼。  
言峰绮礼心情很好，嘴唇一路下移到胸口。  
乳珠已经挺立起来了，不如说从一开始暴露在空气中就处于颤抖着想要人舔弄的状态。言峰含住了其中一颗，口感尝起来略小了一点……  
这么说来，平时的吉尔伽美什，果然是被自己多年努力给舔大了？  
如此一想真是色情啊。

与此同时，言峰绮礼的手也一直没有停止过动作。  
被一起刺激许久了的两人的肉棒已经到了状态，绮礼沾了点两人的前列腺液，伸到了吉尔伽美什的后方。  
啧，湿了。  
就连这方面都天赋异禀，王果然是全知全能啊。

过了这么久才再次触碰到这个领域，但言峰却完全不觉得疲累，开拓的过程果然充满了乐趣。  
啊，这并不是说插进去就不必要了。  
所以还是请快一点准备好吧，我的王。

随着不停的抠挖，吉尔伽美什也发出了难以控制的低低呻吟。  
这次虽然还是要插，但下次试试光用手指就让他高潮吧。言峰绮礼突然想。不过应该不会被允许——换言之，就是有生命危险。  
“杂种，”吉尔伽美什突然扣住言峰壮实的手臂，有点头疼的样子，“本王刚才，不小心看见自己满身都是精液的淫乱未来了……已经够了，别再磨磨蹭蹭的了，本王准许你，快点进来！”  
“嗯？进来？”言峰疑惑地问，“您是说进到哪里？”  
显然他一时兴起的幽默感无法逗笑耐心已经接近极限的英灵。  
原来的那个肯定会说着色情的话邀请自己的。他不无遗憾地想到。

言峰绮礼抽出了手指，换成自己的欲望在柔嫩的穴口戳弄。  
差不多也该到戏肉了。  
那么，这样的吉尔伽美什王，在高潮时，会是什么样破碎的表情呢？  
而此刻这个不一样的吉尔伽美什看着他，眼神迷蒙，但眼底闪烁着的，无疑仍是诱惑的红光。  
别无二致，一如既往。

言峰绮礼掰开他的双臀，并不打算多想。吉尔伽美什教给他的最刻入骨髓的一点，就是要遵从自己内心的愿望。  
——理想即为欲望本身。  
——为了欲望而去追求。  
——追求愉悦的方向。  
——愉悦即是真理。

——狠狠地，插进去。


	2. 下

——啊。插进来了。  
瞬间失神的表情之后，取代平时甜腻的呻吟的，是因疼痛微微皱着的眉、瞬间绷紧的颈项和忍不住的一声惊呼。  
吉尔伽美什的指尖扣住言峰绮礼的手臂，换一个缺乏锻炼的普通人都有可能被他当场掐断。  
“好痛……你这个……杂种……”  
吉尔伽美什从牙缝中挤出几个单词。  
别说喊痛了，平时吉尔伽美什在床上连眉都很少皱。这是言峰在吉尔伽美什端丽的脸上从未看到过的表情，他的肉棒立刻又变粗了一圈，几乎克制不住马上全部插进去的欲望。  
令人惊喜的是，看到这种美景，居然大概率不用付出生命的代价！

言峰手抚摸着柔软的金发和滑嫩的脸颊作为安抚，龟头则强硬地撑开小穴的每一分皱褶。  
穴口紧紧地箍着肉棒有点疼，更不提作为承受方的吉尔伽美什了。  
在床上分外宽容的王不会介意微小的疼痛作为助兴，也愿意将痛苦赏赐于他——作为最美妙的调味剂。所以尽管对双方来说都有些困难，但言峰并不想开口要求他放松。  
而且主食自然就是黄金的王本人，虽然他可能没意识到这一点。

似乎是很久没有被人侵犯过的肠道内里依旧干涩，轻轻地拔出来，可以听到王难以自抑的抽气声。狠狠地顶进去，可以听到王悦耳的痛苦呻吟。  
美妙至极。

很遗憾，再不快点让他爽起来他就要发飙了。尽管这位王看上去脾气稍微好点，但言峰并不怎么想要挑战任何一个吉尔伽美什的底线。  
那就让他爽一下吧。  
他安抚性地吻了吻吉尔伽美什冰凉光滑的额头，把他的双腿架到自己的肩上，借着姿势的深入，熟稔地找到了那个最碰不得的位置，轻轻地挺了挺腰。

“嗯……哈啊……嗯！”  
顶到的那一刻王的叫声立时变了调，更轻柔，更绵软，不同于往常的煽情与诱惑，却一样的……淫荡。

“轻……轻一点……不要、那里……那里不行……”  
感觉不错吧？  
此时正是狠狠冲撞的最佳时机。  
要开始了。

“啊——！哈、你、啊啊——”  
小穴的里面果然还是很舒服啊。虽然看上去正在被干的金发青年才是更舒服的那个。  
爽得都说不出话了。  
并没有给他喘息的机会，恶德神父大开大合地摆起了腰。

“喂！太……太大了！……不要那、啊、那么重！退出去！……不行……”  
太紧的话，多干一干，干开了就好了。  
平日辛苦锻炼就是应该在这种场合起作用的。

“嗯、给我、停下……啊！”  
这么多年，在床上吉尔伽美什的哪些话该听、哪些话不该听，恐怕没有人比言峰绮礼更清楚。他充耳不闻，双手扶着吉尔伽美什的大腿——比平时要软不少，可一样很滑很好捏——认真感受着贤王不同的内里。

好，把乳头舔舔大吧！

愉快地下了决定，言峰绮礼低头咬住了吉尔伽美什的一颗乳头，抽出一只手来捏住另一颗，一边反复舔弄一边又拧又揉。  
吉尔伽美什胸膛勉力往后退来逃避这种刺激，反而由于被捏得太紧造成了拉扯的效果，一时间后穴猛地用力收缩，爽得言峰发出了满足的喟叹。

“小穴夹得我很紧啊……就这么想要吗？吉尔伽美什。”言峰绮礼低低地笑了起来。  
“……放肆。”  
对于床上的不敬之言，王显得很大度，轻声斥责了一句就作罢。也可能是被操得没力气生气了的缘故。

言峰绮礼轻轻吻了他一下。

“嗯……不行，太…太快了……慢一点！”  
言峰依言放慢了速度，让吉尔伽美什能更好地感受侵略物进出时擦过肠壁的每一丝细节。  
他拉着贤王的手下移，去触摸两人交合处的那截肉棒。

吉尔伽美什摇了摇头，脸颊绯红眼间一片迷蒙的水雾，整个人都想往后躲但是腰被另一只手紧紧扣住根本逃脱不了。  
在这种节奏下，言峰绮礼也有余裕去调笑这世界上最完美的床伴。  
“这么好吃吗？……就被干得这么舒服吗？”  
“嗯、啊啊、再……”  
“被这样干，是不是很爽？”  
“嗯……呃嗯——爽、爽的……”  
“要做到浑身精液为止。”  
“好、全身都是……不行，不要了！……不要……”  
言峰绮礼持续有力地撞击着对方的前列腺。王的脸上浮现出欢愉的神色，身体随着节奏一晃一晃。

性交时撞击产生的啪啪声不绝于耳，令言峰一时思绪游离，想着刚才问吉尔伽美什的那个问题。  
真的那么舒服吗？

做爱真的是那么令人丧失理智般舒爽的事情吗？那为什么现在自己还能犹如天马行空般胡思乱想呢？  
可是如果它不是，那又为什么会让自己沉迷数年从不厌倦呢？  
言峰绮礼亲吻吉尔伽美什的唇，甜美诱惑。  
越是和平时不同，越是让人忍不住去思考。  
他又去亲吻吉尔伽美什散落额前的黄金碎发。  
自己在想着这些，那被自己干着的吉尔伽美什，又会在想些什么呢？  
他舔掉吉尔伽美什眼角溢出的生理性泪水。  
估计沉浸在愉悦中吧，完全没有意识到自己是一副如何放荡的姿态。  
没意识到大腿张得有多开，控制不住嘴角有津液流出。手指甲用力刮着别人的背，小穴倒是很贪吃地紧紧收缩着。

他低头狠狠地咬住吉尔伽美什的唇瓣，尽情地掠夺他被容许掠夺的一切。

正如他所预料的。面前的吉尔伽美什的高潮来得远比他自己早。  
叫着“不要不要”就射了的王应该会很可爱啊（笑）。想看得更清楚一点。  
这么想着的言峰伸手堵住了那个出口。

“再忍忍吧，我的王。”

话音刚落，背后就泛起了一阵凉风。似乎被一些来自上古的杀意冷冷地盯着。

吉尔伽美什的脸和身体被王之财宝的金光照亮，金发散乱、满脸泪痕、嘴唇红肿的威严的怒容，清晰地暴露眼前。  
看，这不就看清楚了么。

“就算这么把我捅死在床上，你也没办法好好射的。”言峰语调堪称轻快，摁得死紧，肉刃甚至加快了进出的节奏。  
“在杀了我之前，先做完这一场如何？”

“言峰绮礼……”吉尔伽美什气得咬牙，又似乎觉得好笑。一边承受着撞击一边恶狠狠地念出恶德神父的姓名。  
随着身体的晃动，王之财宝的金光也渐渐消失。

啊啊，言峰绮礼，真是罪孽深重的男人啊。  
其实也不过是仗着王的宠爱胡来的小丑而已。

最后，吉尔伽美什爽得受不了又不愿意叫太响，努力忍耐的样子，果然很漂亮。  
射精时后穴的收缩也让肉棒被按摩得十分舒服，他便趁着这股爽意痛痛快快地射在了小穴里面。  
“嗯……”  
被内射的王又发出了好听的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾估计要鸽 啊射都射了暂时就先这样吧

**Author's Note:**

> // 真的不像熟透了的老年苹果吗（没有这种苹果）


End file.
